


Man's Greatest Treasure

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, honestly just cute fluff and mornings and fun stuff, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Luna and Ginny reminisce over their Hogwarts days and what's to come.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 24





	Man's Greatest Treasure

“Do you ever miss it?” Ginny asked, gazing out the window to the flourishing grassy hills beyond. It was a typical Saturday morning, hazy warm colours filling the room to join the sunlight streaming through windows and radiating from Luna’s lover. They sipped coffee, preparing for the day with a moment of peaceful joy and caffeine. Both, in Luna’s professional opinion, things vital to living well. “Hogwarts.”

“Of course,” Luna said, taking a thoughtful sip of coffee. “It was the most magical place I’ve ever been- besides with you,” she considered. As always, the soft words brought a slight flush to her girlfriend’s cheeks. The same colour as it had been four years ago, Ginny’s reaction to affection never failed to put a smile on Luna’s face and a jump to her heart.

How did she get so lucky?

“I remember once when I was out in the courtyard messing around with Fred and George, and these younger kids- probably in first or second year at the time- walked by, messing around with magic and shit. They probably made a mess or accidentally hexed someone, but they were cute. And I dunno, that’s such a stupid moment to remember. But it was so happy.”

“Hogwarts,” she said wistfully, “was painted gold.”

It crossed Luna’s mind, as it usually did, that this wasn’t a particularly normal thing to say. But, same as always, Ginny understood.

“Yeah. That’s it.”

“The Ravenclaw common room was my favourite place there,” she mused. While her relationship with Hogwarts was complicated, in times like these it was easy to reminisce on the good. “It had the most gorgeous view of the Quidditch field. I’d watch the practices sometimes, when I wasn’t busy.”

“Did you ever see me?” Ginny asked teasingly.

She laughed. “Of course. You were the most stunning person on the field. You’d be a blur in the sky, but I could always tell it was you.”

“Mm.” Ginny kissed her briefly, and Luna could feel the smile on both of their lips. When they pulled apart, she still held onto the flannel of Ginny’s shirt.

“Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,” Luna said, beaming and a sparkle in her eye, “but you’re mine.”

She kissed Ginny this time, and coffee and memories and peace had never been so lovely.


End file.
